


Right outside the shower

by Dystopico



Category: RWBY
Genre: Masturbation, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopico/pseuds/Dystopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why would you wait for a girl standing right in front of the bathroom door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right outside the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! What you are about to read is the first work of this kind for me, so I don't really know what to say as an introduction. Have fun!

“Oh. You are here.”

Her voice was so surprised it almost made you look away from the white towel she was holding. Almost.

You weren’t sure why you would wait for her to be finished right outside her bathroom door: maybe you were curious, maybe you were hoping for something, you were sure, it would never happen. But what you had in front of you far exceeded any expectation.

“Yeah, I was... waiting for you,” you managed to say in the most unsure voice you ever had. “I mean, I...”

Her look went from your eyes to her own figure and, when she realized what was causing your verbal paralysis, her face, already red from the hot shower, changed to a brighter tone. She was clearly embarrassed to be in that state and even more to be causing you any problem.

“I’ll be over there,” you blurted before turning away, but your escape was brief and ineffective. Your hand was captured by something firm but soft, squeezing you not with excessive strength, but just enough to tell you not to move. Useless to say, you followed that order.

“Uhm...” Pyrrha hesitated, her eyes averted you while she tried to put into words her thoughts. Your expression tried to encourage her to continue, but she refused to look at you while her whole body seemed to imitate her hair colour.

“It’s been a while since I last... So, if you want, you can...” Her hand, the only one holding the towel that was barely covering her shapes, opened a little, revealing a little more of her ample chest to you.

You had to gulp down more than one curse - or was it a prayer? - before being able to even look carefully. Her skin transmitted softness only by looking at it, her face, flushed from shyness, could easily be the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, adding a strange hint of lust to her. Was it because her innocence made something switch into you? Or was it because it showed how much she was struggling to let you know something she couldn’t even dare saying?

Anyway, it was something it happens once in a lifetime.

And you simply couldn’t let it slip away.

You gently squeezed back her hand, catching her attention. Pyrrha finally looked at you, this time holding your gaze. You smiled back at her, trying to infuse as much happiness as you could.

Words lost their meaning as your bodies knew exactly what was going on between you two. The half step you took to be right in front of her, with your face close enough to begin feeling the heat irradiating from hers, felt like it was slowed down, for it seemed incredibly long. Even longer was the moment you two stared into each others eyes, waiting for something, anything that would confirm or contradict the question you both were asking: “Is it really going to happen?”

Your answer was clear.

You took her chin between your thumb end your index, raising slightly her face before leaning forward and kiss her.

Only a moment to realize you were kissing, and the act immediately became more passionate, driven by a need that you both didn’t know you had. She broke it soon, her need for air bigger than yours, but stood with her mouth mere centimeters from yours, making you feel her heavy breath on you and smell the scent of her soap.

Still looking at you, she curved the sides of her mouth, giving a hint of a smile before cupping your face with one hand.

The true meaning of that simple gesture became clear when you felt, and heard, the towel landing on the floor. Surprise showed in your eyes, not knowing how sure she was, but her small nod swept away your doubts. Without letting go of her hand, you leaned backwards a little to admire her.

She was exactly as you imagined: her body toned, telling you she passed a long time doing different types of exercises; her skin pale, eliciting the contrast against the more obvious features, such as the bright red hair and the emerald eyes, and the usually concealed ones, like her pink nipples; her breasts, of the right size for her not at all short body, looked like they were two mounts reserved for someone special, such as yourself.

The rest of her body was difficult to see from a standing position, so you quickly kissed her before gently pulling her towards the bedroom, leaving the wet towel on the floor.

Once in the bedroom she went straight for the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking at you with eyes full of anticipation, but still blushing a little. You walked towards her and leaned to kiss her, gently guiding her to move backwards and lay on the mattress. You both took your time to settle on the bed, but when you did you were over a naked Pyrrha full of expectations that was pleading for more.

Not wanting to hurt a girl’s feeling by not giving her what she was so gently asking for, you smiled for a brief moment before kissing her passionately, the scent of pineapple from her hair now clear in your nose. You didn't prolonged your kiss for more than necessary, just enough to let her know you were there, and you would not leave.

Breaking the kiss to let her breath, you started giving attention to her cheek first by landing a trail of light kisses on it, tracing a path that quickly reached her ear, whose lobe you decided to jokingly nibble softly, causing an amused giggle from Pyrrha.

After the ear, you decided to follow the jawline until the chin: from there, feeling the air coming in and out, you went straight down on the front of the neck, diverting only twice to land a hickey on both sides. You could feel her chest expanding underneath you, her breasts hitting you as she arched, surprised by the marks you were leaving.

Her breathing started becoming a little rougher when your lips found her mounts, and even more when you used your tongue to taste her skin. As soft and smooth as you imagined to be, in your mind you felt a little guilty to do something like that, something that could in any way dirty her. As your mouth found her right nipple, though, Pyrrha's sigh made you change your attitude: looking at her face, with her mouth slightly open and her eyes closed, you realized you would never be able to do such a thing.

As another soft sigh reached your ears, you opened your mouth more while sucking a little, your tongue flicking her bud up and down. Not wanting to let her feel appreciated only on one side of her body, you used your right hand to grasp and squeeze her other breast, making sure to have her firm tip between your index and middle finger in order to keep stimulating it with your every movement. From the way she steadied your head with her hand, it was the right call. Each time her peaks were given attention simultaneously, her gasps turned into a quiet moan and her hand pushed a little harder on the back of your head, telling you without words to do exactly that.

When she began to articulate her approval only with moans you tested her by moving your mouth on the other tit and taking her nipple between your teeth: a gentle nip, along with a light pull, made her whimper for an instant, her now naughty voice starting to create heat inside yourself.

A little lick around the now fully erect buds and you continued your travel down her silky body. Each time you stopped for a kiss or a lick you wanted to do something more than just that: you wanted to stay there, admire her pale skin and know every shape of her body, from the defined abs to the gentle curves of her sides, but you didn't disdained discovering the strange mix of flavours created by her skin, the sweet soap and the salty sweat that was beginning to appear. After letting your tongue pass on almost every inch of her midriff, you felt her squirm a little when you touched her navel. To be sure of what happened, you dragged your tongue around the small scar for a couple times before hitting it directly: again the innocent-looking girl under you twitched while her voice reached a new pitch. Now interested in hearing her voice, you kept on giving short, strong licks on the same spot, smiling as she started to move to match your rhythm while the little shyness she had vanished, letting her express freely her pleasure.

Sure, that was something else, but you knew that wasn't enough for her. After giving a final kiss, you raised yourself by putting your hands on both of her sides. Surprised by the sudden stop, she opened her eyes, her breathing a little shaky. She frowned, but her expression turned to surprise when you backed up and put your knees on the floor. Now able to see her whole body, you thanked whichever deity allowed such a thing.

You gave a few kisses on the thighs before putting your hands on her knees and gently pull her legs apart. She happily obliged, exposing her core.

Unsurprisingly, it was shining and you were sure it was not water left from the shower, mainly because of the little damp spot on the bed covers right below it. Before your staring became unsettling, you leaned on your side, reaching the inner thigh to kiss it while gazing at Pyrrha's face. She was looking at you, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself even if it was clear she couldn't wait for what was about to come. You nodded once, smiling at her, and put your head right in front of her shaven slit.

Not wanting to change pace, you started by simply licking it up and down, her petals welcoming your tongue. First the left one, then the right one: you kept changing side every few passages, trying to get her to make once again those sweet, exciting moans. Concentrating on the outsides of the folds, you could only smell her nectar, but that changed when, after tilting your head, you took the bottom of both lips with your own and slid upwards, releasing them just before hitting the clit with the side of your mouth. Thrilled by the sudden buck of Pyrrha's hips, you did it again, this time putting the tip of your tongue between the folds: the juices finally reached your mouth, making you sigh, pleased knowing sweetness was not only in her behaviour. In order to thank her for that, you released her skin to give a little flick near her pearl with your tongue: as she moaned her agreement for your choice, she grabbed both her breasts and started squeezing them a little. The simple sight of that turned you on, but you would never left such a work half done by thinking about your own arousal.

While keeping on giving quick, sudden licks on her bud, you moved your hand and put two fingers against her slit, moving them up and down. Her juices quickly covered them and you thought to make sure she knew that. Extending your arm so that your hand was almost in front of her face, you showed Pyrrha her own arousal by spreading the two fingers, letting her nectar form a little string for a moment. Her face went blank for a moment, but then she grabbed your hand and, moving forward a little, she put the glistening fingers in her mouth, sucking off her own sweetness. She kept on passing her tongue on both digits, together or separating them, until any trace of her fluids was gone: only then she pulled your hand away, a shy smile completing her flushed face. Such scene was too much for you to bare without doing anything, so you quickly reached her face and cupped it, bringing her into a passionate kiss.

Though that moment was beautiful as it was, you knew she could not be left in that state: without separating your lips, your hand found her sex again and started a circular motion with the fingers, spreading more juices onto the bed. She leaned her head backwards, letting out a stifled moan, but you quickly joined lips again, wanting to feel her groaning into your mouth: only when she was clearly out of breath you let her move.

After a minute or so you decided to start her final ride unto blissfulness. Carefully you covered her whole slit with your hand, making sure to make constant contact with her clit, and inserted your index inside her, testing her reaction. Her gasp was not bigger than others you heard before, but her look was a plead to continue – and you were there only for that. Keeping her bud under pressure, you moved your finger up and down, crooking it a little, while the palm continuously brushed against her pearl.

Looking at her chest you saw that her hands were squeezing her breasts even more, such was the pleasure she was feeling, but that was not enough. Shifting a little on the side, you forcefully took the hand closer to you and pinned it down beside her head, so that you could use your mouth on the painfully erected nipple with both your mouth and your teeth, pulling to make her feel that sweet combination of pain and pleasure she, you knew, was longing. Her cries of pleasure reached a new top when, while moving your fingers, you touched a certain spot: her high-pitched moan, the walls clenching for a moment against your digit, her sudden buck, everything told you you found just what you needed to end it with a bang.

Your smile changed to a grin of a predator when you moved a little to give yourself more space. The moment in which you did nothing allowed Pyrrha to breath, but it was the calm before a storm she wasn't entirely expecting. You took a few moments to found the exact spot to hit and, when you were confident enough, you switched to you middle and ring finger, locked them both and started pumping your hand up and down, each movement both touching her sweet spot and brushing her clit. Her initial gasp was immediately followed by a long, stuttering moan, emphasised by her body gradually arching. Her breathing was so irregular you had to continually adjust your head to keep your mouth on and over her breast; also, to avoid any possible harm, you limited yourself to your lips and tongue.

After only a dozen of seconds she was already at her limit. She told that by looking at you, but as you saw her look she threw her head backwards, her voice allowing her only a silent scream while her body arched and her hips bucked rhythmically. A little gush exited her core, adding to the small pool of dampened fabric underneath her, but you continued slowly moving your whole hand, accompanying her during her whole orgasm. After a few seconds her body relaxed and fell on the mattress, her chest quickly expanding following her heavy breathing. She kept her eyes closed while you finally took your hand off of her slit and cleaned it yourself, her taste something you were already addicted to.

She took her time to normalize her breath and come down of that cloud nine you let her reach, but it didn't bother you: it was nice even simply laying beside her body, glistening of sweat and, probably, partially numb. When she then come to senses, she looked around her before trying to focus on your face. Her emerald eyes were still a little foggy from the experience, but they were definitely searching yours. You used the dry hand to stroke her hair a little, enjoying her presence and letting her know that by laying a few feathery kisses on her cheek, her nose, her jaw.

“Well...” she said with the little voice she had left, “I'll have to do another shower after this.”

You both giggled.

“Wanna join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for reading. If there's anything at all you want to tell me about this story, feel free to do so!  
> Thank you again and have a good day!


End file.
